


A legend at hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Sits By And Watches Things Go Down, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, M/M, McGonagall is so done, Top James Potter, Top Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts know that James Potter, Pureblood Quidditch extraordinaire, was head over heels for Lily Evans, pretty Muggleborn spitfire.Therefore, they just assumed that it would only be a matter of time before they got together. Which is what James Potter thought too.So why is his future wife suddenly saying that she already has the love of her life!?No! He will stop this union even if it means- Oh wait, nevermind, he see's why Lily is so whipped now.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 35
Kudos: 253





	1. The love is his life

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, i don't know what this is either, okay?  
> I just woke up one sunny day and thought: 'Man, imagine how funny it would be if Severus was the one being fought over instead.'  
> And this happened.

James Potter knew that he would marry Lily Evans one day. Afterall, he is charming, very good at Qudditch and the only one whom can come close to him in terms of attractiveness is Padfoot. Lily is pretty, smart and the most perfect girl that he could think of. Their love would be nothing short of a fairy tale.

The only thing standing between them is her stubbornness and Snivellus. But no matter what he does, she never see's how disgusting and evil her so called 'best friend' is. No matter, it's all part of her charm. He'll just have to try harder to woo her. 

Today is no different. James Potter excitedly waits for the pretty redhead to show up so he can smother her with love and affection. A few moments later, she walks in with a lily flower hairpin that he doesn't remember buying her and a happly dreamy expression on her face, Snivellus following after her tallking to the girl.

He struts over with the confidence that only he, a true brave (shameless) Gryffindor, can muster. Lily quickly catches sight of him and a sneer forms on her face, one more hostile than her usual look. Sniv notices too but this isn't about him. He says flamboyantly "Lily! The only one for me! How are you doing this lovely morning?" Lily sighs in irritation, steadying her breathing, she looks 2 seconds away from breaking Jame's nose. She grits out, trying her best to keep her voice even "I was doing fine until now Potter. Would you please leave me and Sev alone now?"

"Ah, but why would i do that Lily? In fact, why would you prefer to spend time with this ugly monster than me? We're goona get married soon afterall." He says. Snivellus growls at the insults directed at him, but doesn't say anything. Weird, usually he would be spitting insults by now. 

Lily glares at him heatedly, she was mostly okay until Potter insults her Sev. "Well guess what Potter! I already love someone and that person sure as hell isn't you! He's sweeter, nicer, cuter and better than you in everyway!"

The Grand Hall silents at the flower's proclaim. And then, Lily realises what she had just done. Shit, i said too much.

What she said was true though, she already loves someone and that someone is Severus. Fell in love at first sight, she did. Babbled endlessly to her parents and Tuney to the point where they don't know if it was sweet, annoying or creepy. But she couldn't help it! Lord knows why he would want to glamour himself when he went to Howarts. She was slightly glad that he did it though, the glamour only made sure that no one would see his beauty. It's selfish but hey, she's in love.

She is sure that Sev would become her wife/husband someday. Everything would be perfect if only _someone_ didn't make her beautiful, perfect Sev think that she likes an arrogant, bullying toerag that is incapable of getting his head out of his ass. Why would she want _him_ when the personification of all she ever wished for was right nect to her in the form of her best friend? 

Potter stuttered, unable to believe what he just heard. Lily? His future wife? Already has someone she loves?!

He bets it's Snivellus, he's the closest one to her. As ugly as he is, Potter thinks that the greasy dungeon bet is the only one other than him with a chance of scoring Lily. But Sniv looks really confused at what she said, so she didn't confess yet. That, or it isn't him.

Seeing as the toereag's brain is currently short circuiting, Lily grabbed Severus and rushed out the door before Potter can regain his senses. Guess there would be no breakfast this morning..

* * *

James is moping, depressed at the thought of his love not loving him. But after a while, he thought that he has to stop this union.

He is the perfect one for Lily, what if the one she's in love with is someone bad?! No, he can't let this slide. So he took the map, put on the cloak and went to find Lily. He spotted her in the part of the school that no one visits, next to her is Snivellus

He heard Lily whisper to Sniv. "C'mon Sev! No one is looking. You can take the glamour off, you said that it was uncomfortable wearing it for extended periods of time right? So i went in the libary and found this pretty neat potion that let's you glamour yourself for long times without having to constantly maintain it." Sniv snorted and whispered back. "Lily, you really didn't have to-"

"But i wanted to Sev. You're my best friend and i would cross the seven seas for you. A little research never harmed anybody."

What? Glamour? What were they talking about? 

So Sniv disguises himself at school, huh. No wonder why he feels a weird masking aura around him. Now, he's curious about what the bat looked like. Maybe he's even uglier than he thought he was. But what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Instead of an ugly monster, he saw..an _angel_. Or maybe a demon with how sinisterly beautiful he is. Silky black hair falling slightly pass his shoulder and eyes that put the midnight sky to shame. His skin rivals that of pure abalastor and his built make him resemble a porcelain doll.

James can already feel himself ready to fall at this boy's feet. His heart almost stopped when he heard Sniv- no, Severus, let out a small giggle. Not even Lily can make him feel like this.

Nevermind Lily, _this_ is the love of his life. How could he not be when his breath is taken away by everymove that Sev makes. James is already planning a million different ways to make Sev his. 

All his fanatsies were stopped however, when they finish the potion they were making. His dark angel drank it and turned into the boy that he hated before.

This is final then. James Potter will now start courting Severus Snape, lest Lily Evans steals him away first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, Potter will be very vain. AKA: He only likes people for ther looks. But he'll grow.  
> And Lily will be the knight(?) in shining armour, whom is also very greedy.  
> Things are going to escalate.


	2. Let's enlist some help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to bring in his 3 sidekicks, just so he can get ahead a 'lil more.  
> Meanwhile, Lily does the same thing. Just not in the same fashion

In the Gryffindor common room, the marauder's are sitting, huddled together in a circle. Sirius is excited at what James has to say, as the spectacled boy looks every bit like a man on a mission. Peter is confused at the unnaturally stern look on his friend's face, while their resident werewolf watches on boredly, assuming that it is just one of James 'perfect and foolproof' plans to woo Lily Evans. 

"What is it Prongs! Spill it!" The former Black heir eagerly pushes. James looks around to see if there is anybody watching them, then he says in a hushed voice "Look, we all know that i think Lily is the love of my life right?" The three boy nodded, then he continued "Well, this is a first..but i admit that i was wrong. The actual love of my life is going to be a _much_ harder task then her. I assume that i would get beat up alot, which is why you need to help me. Please, i love him but i can't let my face be ruined from getting hexed too many times."

All three boys were stunned into silence. Were they hearing right? Is it the fact that McGonagall gave them too much homework and their ears can't function correctly? James Potter, whom has been chasing Evans for years, ever since they met that fateful day on the train. Doesn't like her anymore!? 

Then, Sirius broke the silence. He jumped up excitedly, eyes nearly forming stars. Finally, _finally_ , his best friend see's that the redhead isn't good for him and that there are plenty of other birds to catch. With most of them being willing "Congrats Prongs! Well then, who's the lucky girl!"

Moony quickly snapped him out of his happiness induced stupor though, with a fact that the grey eyed boy missed "Wait, Prongs, you said 'him'. So the new 'love of your life' is a boy?" James nodded, in a very 'isn't it obvious?' way. Peter whisperd under his breath "I didn't know you were bent." Padfoot didn't actually care though, he was just glad that James decided to stop chasing after a girl whom isn't interested in him. 

James meanwhile, decides to retreat to his bed in the dormroom so that he can initiate one of his many torrid plans and fantasie about the light of his world. Moonlight, this time. His dark lover wouldn't be very suited to be the sun.

Surely, this new love interest will be much easier. It's a boy afterall, we aren't as complicated as girls. It'll be a piece of cake!

Oh, how he'll swallow his words when he see's just _who_ they have to help their friend woo.

* * *

"Malfoy, a word." Lily walks over to the pureblooded blond. Said blond looking at her with obvious disdain, the blood purity obsessed prat. "What do you want miss Evans?" Assk the seventh year perfect, hoping that his hostility might just shoo her away. The trick didn't work though, as the redhead kept looking at him the a sombre and quite frankly slightly-intimidating half glare.

Lily sighed, hardening her features even more. Her usual tactic of being a sweet little Muggleborn girl won't work this time. Most guys would fall over even if she didn't ask, she knows she's pretty and she's simply not stupid enough to _not_ use that to her advantage. Which just adds on to her already very long list on why Severus is perfect, he isn't an idiotic tool like so many others. 

Malfoy, on the othe hand, won't fall for it. Not only because she is the embodiment of eveything he was raised to detest, but also because his cold, dead heart has already been captured by his gorgeous betrothed, Narcissa Black. 

"I wish to make a deal, Malfoy." Lily says, pulling him into a nearby abandoned classrom to make sure they aren't seen or disturbed. Lucius snorts "And what could you give me Mudblood? A have more galleons than you can imagine, i have many associates to back me up. And you have nothing."

"I have information." The redhead says sternly, this is important, he is a key role in making sure that Sev falls in love with her. If his best Slytherin friend gives her his blessings, then she might just have the dark haird beauty in her arms sooner. Not that there isn't time of course, it's not like anyone else knows about what Sev is truly like. She simply is impatient, there is a weird nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Warning her that Sev might slip from her hands.

Lucius's eyes hardened, is the Mudblood trying to blackmail him? Blasphemous! "And what information might you have Evans? Are you blamailing me? I have known that Mudbloods like you are nothing good but this completely blows away my expectations." He almost spat out those words. Severus should know better then to stay friends with this redheaded harpy. He cares about the kid and wants what's best for him, and this is most definitely _not_ the best.

"You love miss Narcissa Black correct? But the problem is that she isn't in love with you." Lily nonchalantly adds, the pureblood quickly cuts her off " Excuse me!? She is my betrothed and we shall be married the second she gets out of Hogwarts, i'll have you know!"

"Yes, you two shall be married. But that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't love you." Lucius went silent at that. Seeing her chance, Lily took it "But! I was not kidding when i said i have information. You see, i'm quite close with Molly Prewett. And Molly is dating Arthur Weasly, whom is one of the Sacred 28. If i'm correct, Pureblood politics still require Arthur to be respected as he is one of the Ancient and Noble. Even better, the Prewett's are also Pureblood. Therefore, they both have a chance with getting close to miss Black's friends, or better, miss Black herself. And find out what she likes. And once _you_ know what she likes.." Lily drags on, waiting for Lucius to get the idea. The blond haired boy, luckily, understood. "I can get closer to her and hopefully, she'll love me once we get married."

Lily continued, she is so close, just a bit more. "What i want isn't that bad. I simply want your blessings, as well as amp up you protection of Severus Snape." Lucius looks at her, interested. "And you're really willing to turn your friends into spies, just so i would protect your friend better?" 

"Oh, Molly loves playing matchmaker, it'd be her pleasure to do this. I'm sure of that. And also, one must protect their future wife/husbad, don't you think so?" 

"Agreed. I would be horrified if something were to happen to Cissy."

Lily let's out a breath, mission almost accomplished. "So, what do you say? Willing to break a few rules and make a deal with this Mudblood?" Lucius almost laughs at the Slytheriness of this girl. If it weren't for the fact that she is a Muggleborn, she would have flourished here. 

"Deal, i expect that we sould get along quite well."

Gotcha! 

* * *

Severus, whom was peacefully studying in the libary, suddenly sneezes.

He's a bit disapointed that Lily isn't here with him, but she's busy and he has no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do with her free time. Unless it was harmful of course.

He does feel a weird sensation, that something big is going to happen though. And he'll be prize somehow.

'Probably my natural insticts when Potter is planning a prank on me. At least Lily wouldn't be here to see it.'

Said 'prank', he doesn't know, will be the biggest thing that happens at Hogwarts this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2.  
> What do you think?  
> Will Potter grow up and see this as more than just a challange?  
> Will Lily stop being so secretly Slytherin?  
> Find out next, on Dragon Ball Z.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter makes a stupid move and Lily starts her plan earlier than expected

Sirius asks James."Sooo, this new 'love' of yours. Who is he?" The boy wasn't trying to be slick, he knew James long enough to know that he can't be discreet with him. As everytime he tries anything other than saying it outright is that the spectacled boy wouldn't get it, and he'll just get a useless piece of information that he probably already knows.

"Oh, it's Severus Snape."

"Well that's grea- I beg your fucking pardon?"

James nods nonchlantly, too deep in his own little fantasy world to see that his best friend's mouth is hanging so big, flies could welcome themselves and make a home in there. Sirius tried slapping himslef a few times, seeing if he was hearing right. "You're kidding right? Snivellus? Really, you're being real funny today James."

Said comedian looked over to the dog Animagi, and saying in such an obviously bored tone. "No, it's Severus, first of all. And he is realy the one i love."

"B-but why!? You've been picking on him since we met on the train!" Sputters the Black, indignantly. 

James sighs dreamily. "That's 'cause i didn't know back then. He has the siftest hair i've ever seen. I can't wait to touch it. And his skin is nothing short of the finest porcelain in this land. He's delicate and- He's just so _pretty_ Pads. You gotta see it. Everyone has to see it! We've been blinded by that ugly swamp monster he has for a glamour this whole time! Lily know! Why didn't she tell us!?" 

His love struck rambling had quickly turned into an enraged rant about Lily Evans, the girl he didn't dare to say anything bad about until recently.

Sirius is stuck in his place where he stood. His best friend is talking about his used to be most hated enemy like Sniv- Snape is some sort of deity. And he's ranting about Lily Evans, the one he used to consider a goddess of some kind. 

"So, what are you going to do?"

James stopped in his tracks. The cogs of his mind turning until he has another one of his 'genius' ideas. "I know Pads. And we have a trip to the libary that's overdue."

* * *

The deal with Lucius Maloy had worked splendidly, just like she had predicted. 

Molly is ecstatic that she gets to bring Slytherin's resident icy royals together. She never got to experiment with anyone outside of Gryffindor before, so she's tried her best. Not only getting the much needed information about Narcissa, she also made a sort of domino effect on the other houses.

Seeing as the girlfriend of the lightest Pureblood family making friends with a _Black_ of all people made people start to open up more to Slytherin. She can already see a few Gryffindors reaching out to the less prejudiced families in the silver and green house. It made Sev happy, and if Sev if happy then it must be good.

True to his words, after recieving the information of his beloved betrothed, Lucius started to amp up the protection of her Sev. Now, in addition to Avery and Mulciber, Evan Rosier has taken to walking with Severus. And if a person is sane, they should know not to be cross with a Rosier, they could put you in the infirmary faster then you can say 'ow'. 

Lucius continued to spread good word about Sev even more, eventualy gaining the interest of Regulus Black, they current heir to the Pureblooded family's fortune. Whom started to trail after her Sev like a lost puppy dog. 

She's quite jealous, yes. But she knows they won't do anything. Black is already promised to someone and Sev would never be interested in Mulcider or Avery. Even Rosier, she's pretty sure that he isn't gay.

But she'll still be watching, one can never be too sure when it comes to your love.

* * *

Remus sighed angrily. He tried to tell them this isn't a good idea but they wouldn't listen. They never listened, but if he tries to get them into trouble, they might hate him.

And if his friends hate him then what good is staying at Hogwarts.

It was about 2 hours ago.

He watched as James pulls out a book from the Potions section. The cover read 'Liquified Masks'.

It was a book about glamour potions and how to reverse them, he didn't know what they were going to do with them though. It seemed that James only shared that bit of information to Sirius.

"Again, tell me. What are we going to do again?" He huffed out, quite frustrated. James just snorts, not taking him seriously. "Well my dear Moony, we're going to open the eyes of the people of Hogwarts."

Jumpstart to where we are now. James had made a solution to reverse to effects of a potion called 'Aphrodite's curse', which covered a person with a ugly glamour. He didn't know what they were going to do with it, until he saw them dump the enitre solution onto Snape just when he went to the Grand Hall for Lunch.

"Watch!" He heared James scream. The Hall errupted into laughter at Snapes gaping look, but soon silented when something weird started to happen.

His..his face started to crack. Like a layer of his skin had hardened and are now breaking into pieces. Snape franticly tried to cover them up, but to no avail. The professors quickly got up and went to check the young Slytherin for injuries.

After 2 minutes, the layer on his skin cracked completely and shattered, revealing..what the fuck?

Snape looks completely different! Opposite even! He look eerily like James description of 'the new love of his life'..Wait a minute-

..Oh dear Merlin, ...James likes Snape.

But before he can continue his mental crisis, Lily Evans busted into the hall with a wild look on her face. Her expression promising an ugly, brutal death and it's aimed directly at James and Sirius.

Luckily, the girl deicided that getting Snape to the infirmary is more important. As she left, James was suddenly punched in the face a the meaty fist of Mulciber. A fight easily broke out as the redhead guided her distressed friend(?) to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Those bastards! She's going to skin them alive! I'll turn them into soup and i'll force their mothers to eat them! She'll kick them so hard, their vertebrae will pop out of their mouth like a pez dispenser. She'll find a spell that turns people into glass and then shatter them until they're nothing but dust! She'll turn them into a soggy meat pie that doesn't even taste good! Just you wait 'till i get my hands on you Potter! You'll wish that your parents never thought of having children!

"It's okay Sev, i'll beat the ever living shit out of them for you. Just cheer up okay? It's not the end of the world! How about i get you somethig to eat? I found this really good book that you'll enjoy! Professor Slughorn gave it to me! It's Potions! You love Po-" She has cut off by the quiet giggle Severus gave out, followed by the stiffled sob.

"It-it's okay Lily, it's not your fault...But i'd still love it if you beat them up for me."

"I'll beat them so hard, their descendants will be feeling the painful aftermath."

She rejoyced at the quiet laugh she got from Sev. Although she is mad at Potter, she might just have to thank him for this.

Afterall, it gave her a jumpstart for her plans to make Sev hers. And she'll be as gentle and romantic as possible, Sev wouldn't stand a chance against her.

It's all about the smoothness and the passion. She's going to spoil him too but that's a plus, her wallet may cry but there are more important things, like getting Sev whatever he wishes. 

And now that all of Hogwarts has seen Sev, she can more openly display her protection under the 'guise of being a good friend. It wouldn't embarrass Sev and she'll get to make sure that no one gets too close for her liking. 

Plus, she'll get a good reason to punch Potter in the face. It's an absolute win.

* * *

"..Ya'know Prongs, i get why you like him. But this is going to be one hell of a task." Sirius says, his body aching from the Skele-grow potion he had to take. 

"I know that Pads, but that's all the more fun right?"

Sirus decides, this is even worse then Lily Evans.

He rustles over, covering his whole body with a blanket as he tries to ignore the three Slytherins glaring at the both of them with murder written all over their faces. James doesn't seem to understand what he had just gotten himself into as he once again, dreamily sighs and let's his mind wonder off to a fantasy world where everything is perfect for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, James Potter is going to be a prat for a while.  
> A lesson is planned for him in the near future tho.


	4. Enraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is pissed and Sev is very confused

Severus let out a breath. Yesterday was the worst yet also the best day he ever had at Hogwarts.

He reveled in the memory of the meeting with Dumbledore. 

* * *

_"James, my boy, please sit down. You too, Severus." Dumbledore says, gesturing to the soft plush chairs infront of him. James looks on edge, sweating at why he had been called up. He hid his worry well though, telling Severus "Sev? Which chair do you want? I guessing the green one? It suits you-"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence as Severus snapped back "I don't remeber giving you permission to use my first name, nevermind the nickname Lily gave me Potter. Please, for the love of Merlin, shut up."_

_James slightly turned to Dumbledore for help, only to see the headmaster looking away. Acting as if he didn't see the interaction and sending an encouraging look over to the Slytherin._

_Seeing as James finally shut up, Dumbledore cleared his voice "James, my boy, you do know what you had done this morning at lunch. Correct?" James nodded, slowly, not understanding what that has to do with the meeting._

_The headmaster sighed "You had poured a potion over a schoolmate's head. A schoolmate that most likely just wanted lunch. Not to mention what would happen if the potion was boiling, he would have suffered horrible burns, Potion burns are much worse than normal water burns, James. 5 years of studying should have taught you that. And you don't know what effect the potion would have on direct skin in the first place!" His voice was exasperated._

_James tried to reason "But professor Dumbledore! I did my research and i am sure!-"_

_But he was soon silenced by Dumbledore raising his hand, his voice still warm but had a stern edge to it "James, you are a 5th year now. Not a child. Even if you did do your reseach, it's obvious that you knew it was going to embarrass Mr Snape infront of everyone. This has went on for too long, you will be assigned detention with professor Slughorn and Filch for the rest of the year. You will also be assisting professor Kettleburn in cleaning the stables."_

_Seeing James dismayed look, Dumbledore hardened his eyes "You should be glad that it isn't all out suspension James. I want you to go back to the dorms and notify Sirius that he would be suffering the same fate as you. Both of you will be staying away from Mr Snape, that means unless it is of pure intentions, all interactions with Mr Severus will be counted as misbehaviour and you will be punished."_

_"If..that is fine with you Snape, my boy." The headmaster said, turning his twinkling eyes to Severus, whom had just been sitting there in stunned silence that Dumbledore would actually punish his golden Gryffindor. He stuttered out a quick "Yes." And fled the scene the moment Dumbledore gave him permission to leave._

* * *

But Potter had been acting really strange ever since the meeting ended. True to his words, professor Dumbledore had kept an eye on Potter and all his interactions, but so far, the Gryffindor seeker doesn't seem to be breaking any rules.

He hasn't been pranked, it's just..weird. Potter kept saying 'hello' to him, he switched to calling him Severus (Which is better than Snivellus but still, he could have just called him Snape), he started buying him things to replace all the stuff that he had ruined. He figured that it was quite nice to _not_ be someone that James Potter hates.

Admittedly, it is much more pleasant than being bullied and mocked, but Lily seemed much more on edge ever since this happened. 

It's not just Potter, pretty much all the students have started to treat him better. They greeted him, they helped him..He guessed it was the work of Lucius, since he has alot of influence. But it was also probably because he doesn't wear a glamour anymore.

Feels weird to not be in disguise. His mother had always been frantic about keeping his appearance hidden ever since he was young. He only showed Lily because she is his first friends and he could trust her.

To be frank, he never reallt liked the glamour. It was uncomfortable and he knows _damn well_ that it isn't easy on the eyes. But he has grown attached to it, used to waking up to an ugly, crooked face every morning. So much so that sometimes, he wants to wear glamour again, just to feel the familiarity.

But how could he do that when everyone had started to treat him so much better. Plus, he doesn't feel self conscious when Lily gets affectionate anymore.

Overall, it's a win-win situation. He hopes Lily would be done with whatever she's busy with soon. 

* * *

Lily splashed cold water onto her face. Her usually beautiful features twisted angrily, her green eyes were almost glowing with the pure rage she felt.

'Calm down, calm down. I've been here for much longer, i still have the best chance.'

She repeated it like a mantra in her head. It took every last drop of her willpower not to just break into the boys dorm room and smash Potter's face in. Though she was happy that she would get to admire Severus's true self more, in her happiness, she didn't realise that others would too. And now a bunch of unworthy worms have started to try and worm into _her_ Sev's heart.

Especially Potter, that toerag thinks that he has a _chance_. HA! Laughable, Sev hates his guts. 

"But i won't let them." She growled beneath her breath. Stableling her breath, she brushed down her hair and went to find the libary to fins Sev. He makes everything better, stress isn't good for her. To be presentable to Sev, she must look her best. He deserves nothing less than that.

On the way, she saw Lupin. He has a pretty blue look on his face, filled with shame. Whatever happened, she didn't care, but if she didn't ask then that wouldn't fit her persona. So, despite just wanting to ignore him and rush over to a certain dark corner in the libary, she stopped and looked at him.

"Hey Remus, what's the matter? You look really down." Lily asked, a smile plastered on her face. Lupin looked up to who was talking to him,then he let out a small huff when he realised her.

"Oh yeah..it's just.." Lily was getting quite impatient that the beige power ranger wouldn't just spit out the information already so she can take her leave. But she played it cool, asking gently "Yes?"

"Well, professor McGonagall had just called me into her office. And she chastised me for not taking any action when James and Sirius pranked Snape. I know what they did was wrong but i was scared that they'd leave me, y'know?"

Oh serves you right! That's what you get for just standing by as Sev was humiliated infront of so many, waltzing around with that shiny badge of yours. You shouldn't even be a perfect at all!

Despite her inner rant, all Lily said were soft words of comfort. After Lupin had slightly cheered up and left, she pretty much sprinted to the libary, as to not get delayed any longer.

God, it's tiring to be a nice person. Why couldn't mom had just gave me some dark, brooding vibes like Sev? Then i wouldn't have to act like some patron saint. 

Well, at least it let me have 'pretty girl' privileges, and Sev likes my looks so it can't be bad.

She got to the small, cozy corner of the libary that she had dubbed theirs, seeing a familiar face of a little dark angel, reading quietly. Walking over, Sev quickly noticed her and gestured to the chair next to him.

Sitting down and smiling gently, she said.

"Hey Sev, what do you want to do today?"

Yes, slow and steady. 

Soon you'll be mine and i'll be damned if i let anyone get between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make James's punishment worse, but that wouldn't perferable.  
> Lily meanwhile, is getting some hitches in her plan.


End file.
